Final Words
by ForbiddenStories87
Summary: Title explains it all. Sorry, I suck at summaries. R&R please. H/D


_Final Words_

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini lay tangled up in each others arms. The currently sat on Zabini's king sized bed as heavy panting filled the air, their chests rising and falling as they breathed as one. Their sweat sleeked bodies glistened in the light. Blaise lifted a hand and brushed a piece of Draco's sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. The blond cracked and single eye open and smiled up at the man who lay on top of him.

Their bodies trembled with the after effects of their mind-blowing orgasms as they came down from their high. Zabini dropped his head on the blonds chest and began to trace invisible patterns on his shoulder.

"Draco?" Blaise whispered.

"Hmmm?" Draco sighed, his eyes falling closed.

"When are you going to leave that idiot Potter so that we can be together?"

Draco sighed. Blaise had been pushing this subject for three months now and Draco was getting sick of it. This was the reason why Draco had second thoughts about being fuck buddies with his old friend Blaise. The man was just a little too clingy for him. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed the ex-Slytherin off of him.

"God dammit, Blaise!" He shouted sitting up. "Why the fuck do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"What are you talking about? I just asked a bloody question." The dark haired man sat up watching as the blond started to gathering his clothing that had been scattered around the room in the heat of the moment.

"We have had this discussion a million times Blaise. You ask that bloody question every single time and every single time I give you the same fucking answer, but I'll say it again and maybe this time you will get it through that thick skull. I am not going to break up with Harry. I care about Harry to much to lose him." Draco said pulling up his designer jeans and buttoning them.

"So Potter means more to you then I do?" Blaise asked his voice raising. He stood up and grabbed his jeans his eyes flashing with anger.

Draco clenched his teeth and threw his hands up.

"Yes!" He shouted at the other man. "Harry means a hell of a lot more to me then you ever will! You knew that when we started this," He gestured between them with his hand. "That it was no more then just fucking. That's it. Fucking. Plan and simple. Nothing else will happen between us! Nothing, Blaise. You are nothing more than a tight arsed fuck. What do I have to do to make you understand that?!"

Draco tugged on his shirt and began to pull on his shoes when his mobile rang. The soft jingle and the vibrating buzz filled the room interrupting their feud. The blond crossed the room and picked up the phone from it's place on the dresser. He glanced at the number before flipping it open and pressing ignore.

He turned around, facing the angry Blaise. The dark haired man had his fists clenched tightly at his side and was practically shaking with rage. He was gritting his teeth and breathing harshly through his nose but Draco paid no mind to his rage and grabbed his coat from the chair before saying calmly.

"This conversation is over. I want you to drop this subject forever, Blaise. I never want to here it again and when I come back in a couple of days I don't want you to bring it up. It's done. Over. Dead." With that Draco spun on his heel and walked out of the room.

**Five Days Later**

Draco walked through the door of his apartment and sat his coat down on the cream colored sofa. The sun was setting and Harry was sure to be home by now.

"Harry?" He called out walking into the kitchen. He stopped in the door way and his jaw dropped. The table had a white table cloth on it and was set for two. There were candles in the middle of the table on either side of a vase with fresh roses in it and a bottle of champagne set off to the side. He furrowed his brow in confusion wracking his brain trying to remember if today was a special occasion but couldn't think of anything.

He walked through the kitchen and into their second living room. There sat a angered Harry and a smug Blaise.

"Harry? What's going on?" Draco asked throwing a glare at Blaise.

Harry lifted his eyes from the place he had been staring at on the floor, to stare at Draco. His eyes and cheeks were wet with angry tears and he was clenching his teeth and hands together.

"I think I should go." Blaise said standing up.

"Goodbye Blaise and thanks for coming over." Harry seethed through clenched teeth.

Blaise walked towards Draco but before he walked out of the room he stopped and whispered in Draco's ear.

"Lets see if Potter cares for you now as much as you do for him."

Draco stood still, fists tightening in rage until he heard the front door shut.

"Harry whatever he told you is a complete l-"

"Cut the bullshit, Draco!" Harry shouted cutting him off. He stood up and walked over to stand in front of Draco.

"He told me EVERYTHING! EVERY SINGLE FUCKING THING! How could you?! How could you fucking cheat on me?! I thought you LOVED ME! Did I mean so fucking little to you that you had to fuck you best friend?! You disgust me!" He screamed shoving Draco back against the wall.

Draco felt the house begin to shake as Harry became more and more angered. His magic going out of control.

"Now Harry, clam down you don't want to do anything you'll regret." Draco warned stepping closer to him.

"CLAM DOWN. YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME?! DID YOU EVER FUCKING LOVE ME?!" Harry questioned.

"Yes I loved you. I still love you!" Draco shouted back taking another step closer.

"Don't fucking come near me!" Harry snarled taking a step back.

Draco's eyes grew wide as the glass coffee tabled shattered sending shards of glass scattering across the floor. Harry was beginning to scare him. He had never seen Harry like this before.

"Why?" He whispered. "Just tell me why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

"Harry it was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

"AN ACCIDENT?! Did you trip and land on top of him with your dick in his arse!"

"No I-"

"Save it, Malfoy! I tired of your petty excuses." Harry spat turning his face up in disgust. "You know I thought we were happy. Just the other day you asked about children! Now you do this!"

Harry was absolutely fuming. So many questions were forming in his head but he knew they were never going to be answered. He couldn't stay here any longer. The mere sight of his now ex boyfriend was making him sick.

Harry strode over to Draco and threw his fist at Draco's nose. He smiled hearing a satisfying _crack _before seeing blood gush from his nose. Draco fell to the floor clutching at his nose in pain. Harry pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and let it fall to the floor beside Draco.

"If you were wondering why I had made a special and romantic dinner it was because I went to St. Mungos a week ago to find out why my stomach had been bothering me so much. I got my results back today and guess what, turns out I'm Pregnant. You're going to be a father, you bastard. Congratulations, It's a boy."

Those were Harry's final words to Draco before he stormed out of the room, out of their house, and out of Draco's life.

AN: Thank you for reading! Review please with constructive criticism.


End file.
